Code: Leather
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: The call would be made, the time limit set. But beware. If you're caught looking, you'll definately regret. For looking too long at Nnoitra's Ichi-pet. NnoiIchi. Set in the 'Bust your Window's' AU.


**Pairing: NnoitraxIchigo**

**Summary: The call would be made, the time limit set. But beware. If you're caught looking, you'll definately regret. For looking to long at Nnoitra's Ichi-pet.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sexual content, flashback sex, traumatised Keigo lol, AU. XD**

**A/N: Yes, I do love this little NnoiIchi AU! I would recommend reading my main story of these two 'Bust Your Windows' to get the background, but I guess this is another piece of their background as well XD.**

**Code: Leather**

'Argh! That asshole! Who the hell does he think he is? Huh?'

'Tch, hell if I know. I don't even know who -'

Ichigo threw his hands in the air in clear exasperation. 'Who the hell do you think I'm talking about? Stupid one-eyed bastard!' He threw the house phone at the wall behind Grimmjow's head, narrowly missing his best friend's head. Grimmjow ran his hand down his face and got up from his leather chair. Standing right before Ichigo, he slapped his hands onto Ichigo's shoulders and gave them a light shake.

'What's he done that's so bad?'

Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow's eyes scathingly and shrugged his hands away. He walked passed the taller male straight into his bedroom across the hall and down some, shutting the door firmly and sliding down it to the floor. A light thump told him Grimmjow was in a similar position on the other side.

Ichigo knew that he was being over dramatic, but he couldn't help it. There was something about Nnoitra that frustrated him almost to the point of tears. What it was Ichigo wouldn't be able to tell you, but the one thing he did know was that it was going to take a lot more than begging this time.

'He cancelled. Again.' He said by way of explanation.

Ichigo heard Grimmjow groaning through the door, Nnoitra's actions were pissing him off as well. Even though he teased Ichigo for acting like a woman most of the time about these things, he knew how much it meant to Ichigo.

'You want me to pummel his ass?'

Ichigo was seriously considering it this time. It was the fourth time now. In the space of two weeks no less. Ichigo understood that sometimes things come up that are unavoidable, but this was taking the piss. After they had been together for so long, they were engaged and planning to get married after all the hassle of Nnoitra becoming a full Spaniard.

Yet, Nnoitra still thought it was okay to call off their plans when he knew that Ichigo could only get limited time off work now that he had to support himself entirely – the perks of having a rich fiancé were that work wasn't a necessity, and the bills were automatically paid. A part from it making Ichigo feel like a kept man, it was actually quite useful.

'No. I'll do it myself.' He heard Grimmjow groan again, no doubt at his best friend's stubbornness. Grimmjow had no idea how long he sat there waiting for Ichigo to talk to him again. Knowing Ichigo, he would either blow up and start trashing the room or cry him self to sleep; again. God he really hated Nnoitra sometimes. He started getting worried when he didn't hear the sounds of things crashing around, the usual sounds of Ichigo letting out his anger.

After awhile, Ichigo would come out and Grimmjow would cook him food as he listened to Ichigo rant about it for a few hours. It was always a win situation for Grimmjow either way.

If Ichigo was angry, Grimmjow got to let out all the things he hated about Nnoitra without Ichigo hitting him for being an asshole. That always led to night sleeping over at Ichigo's place because they both got so drunk they almost forgot their names. Even though Grimmjow knew that Ichigo would only ever have eyes for Nnoitra, he always loved it when he got to share a bed with Ichigo – Not that way you perverts!

Grimmjow just loved holding Ichigo because it reminded him of being with Shiro, simple as. Ichigo never minded because he never wanted to be alone in the house after Nnoitra had been an asshole.

The other scenario was when Ichigo cried. That part Grimmjow hated, and always felt a little guilty when he curled up on the bed with Ichigo clinging to his shirt.

'Hey, Grimm?' Grimmjow didn't have any other warning before he fell backwards into the bedroom when the door opened. He blinked and looked up to catch a sight that almost made his nose bleed.

'Ichi? What the hell are you – ?'

'We're going out. Change. You have some of your stuff here, right?' Without another word, Ichigo stepped over Grimmjow's shocked form in the tightest pair of leather trousers Grimmjow had ever seen in his life.

'Holy hell, Ichi! Are you sure those pants are legal?' Grimmjow said as he scrambled to stand up after Ichigo.

'Don't be ridiculous, Grimm.' Ichigo turned abruptly and placed his hands on his slim hips, winking saucily. 'Of course they're not. Now get changed, we're leaving in half an hour.'

He left a shocked Grimmjow standing in the hallway as he sauntered through to the large apartment's kitchen. Was it really _that _much of a shock? Thinking back to everyone's original reaction to these pants; he thought not.

_'So, what do you think? Slutty enough for ya?'_

_Ichigo stood in the doorway of his bedroom in Grimmjow's apartment; bracing his arms against the walls with his hips jutting to the side. Dressed in an impossibly tight black top that intentionally didn't quite cover his stomach and the tightest, low riding, purple leather trousers that left nothing to the imagination._

_Needless to say several fountains of drinks were spouted off from around the living room where everyone was waiting for Ichigo to emerge. That along with several nosebleeds. Rukia was the first to recover, as she was the only female present._

_'I-Ichigo … ' She trailed off, her initially shock returning as Ichigo turned to give them the back view._

_'They're not too tight, are they?' He said with a sultry teasing smirk. 'May be I should … ' He lowered his tone and held off speaking until the males around the room were positively drooling. 'Bend over to see if they can stand it.'_

_As soon as he motioned to do just what he said, there was a small commotion as everyone seemed to scramble across the room towards him. It was Rukia who reached him first and she pushed him back into his bedroom with a mischievous smirk, instantly locking the door behind them as several bodies hit the door. _

_Ichigo looked at her confused until he saw her pressing her ear against the closed door._

_'Rukia -?' She shushed him and motioned him to back further into the room. He wasn't quite sure where she was going with this._

_'Oh, Ichigo, you bad boy. We can't … it's so naughty.' _

_Ichigo looked at her like she'd grown three heads but clicked on a bit when he heard the shouts from beyond the door. She winked at him and motioned for him to speak up._

_'Oh, Rukia …' He moaned lowly, trying to keep a straight face. 'God, feels so good … uh … Rukia … feels so, fuck – !'_

_A chorus a shouts threatening to break down the door. Rukia was almost cackling to herself and she moved away from the door, motioning Ichigo to sit on the bed next to her. At the same time they began to bounce on the bed. Ichigo, for once, was glad for the squeaking mattress as they were racked with silent laughter._

_'Ichigo~ … ah so big!' Rukia moaned putting on heavy breathing. 'It won't fit! Ah!' She reached over and mussed up Ichigo's already messy hair and he did the same. It earned a small glare from her as they were supposed to be going out in 15 minutes, but it was so worth it._

_'Damn, so tight … so hot! Ah, fuck, Rukia!'_

_There was shuffling outside and the voice of someone else entering Grimmjow's apartment. In an instant there was shouting from the new voice and a heavy beating against the door._

_'Yo, bitch get yer fuckin' hands off Ichigo! That ass is mine ya fucking slut!'_

_Ichigo growled at the new voice, knowing exactly who it was and getting pissed off that the man dared insult his best friend. In retaliation, Ichigo picked Rukia up and pushed her against the door. Not too roughly of course, he would never hurt Rukia intentionally. She seemed surprised but quickly put the act back up._

_'Ah, Ichigo … so hard and against the door! Oh, someone will hear!'_

_'Let them, fuck … you're so hot. Better than anyone else!'_

_She quickly noted that Ichigo was having a heated argument with the man standing on the other side of the door. While she didn't appreciate being used as bait to taunt someone else's … significant other … she went along with it. Ichigo was her best friend and they meant the world to each other, nothing more as Rukia had someone else she liked and Ichigo was so gay it was unreal._

_Ichigo leaned closer to Rukia's ear to whisper while the voices rose on the other side of the door, 'On three, unlock the door and step back.' He winked. She nodded and began to moan louder not really saying anything. Ichigo turned they around so that he was the one leaning against the door and began hitting back into it._

_'Rukia!' 'Ichigo!' They cried out simultaneously. 'Three!'_

_Ichigo stepped them away from the door and as expected a flurry of bodies fell onto the ground. Most of them looked horrified. Ichigo looked at Rukia once and they burst out laughing at the idiots that were still piled in the doorway._

_'Serves you right, fuckers!' Rukia pulled a face at them all and made sure she stepped on all of their backs as she made her way out, laughing even harder as they groaned._

_'I really hate you sometimes, midget. Teasing us like that.' It was Grimmjow, who had been one of the ones closest to the door at the time. They slowly got to their feet and walked back to their seats, grumbling about the cheap stunt that the two had pulled._

_One who was obviously not amused in the slightest remained barring the doorway, leering down on Ichigo as he tried to pass._

_'An' where the fuck d'ya think yer goin'?' Ichigo was actually surprised how soft it came out. Usually Nnoitra would blow his top over something like this, though … as Ichigo caught Nnoitra staring at his crotch, may be it wasn't as innocent as he first thought._

_'Hmm, I wonder. I don't think I should tell a stranger.' _

_Nnoitra frowned deeply at that. Serves the bastard right. Who the fuck gave him the right to ask where Ichigo went and why?_

_'I think yer just playin' hard ta get, Ichi. Ya should know me good enough by now. So where the fuck're ya goin' dressed like tha'?_

_'Out. Since when were you my mother?' Ichigo said without laughing. Nnoitra had been very openly possessive lately and Ichigo didn't mind beside the fact that he and Nnoitra weren't a 'thing'._

_Sure they had fucked once or twice, but that was it. Ichigo never had any intentions for it to go beyond that. Yet Nnoitra seemed to think that gave him a reason to demand Ichigo's attention away from his friends. If he was being serious, then he had another thing coming._

_'I ain't yer mother. I'm yer ...'_

_'Yes? You're my what exactly?' Ichigo watched him, noticing the conversations in the background had come to a halt. He smirked as Nnoitra continued to look at him with that strangely cute expression that he would deny was flustered. 'No answer? Then could you move? Me and Rukia have some serious dancing to do.'_

_Rukia jumped up at the mention of her name and took Ichigo's arm, glaring at the rest of the guys to get up off their asses and move as well. She proceeded to kick each one out of the door and tugged lightly on Ichigo's arm to get him out of the staring competition he was having with Nnoitra._

_'You can come if you want to, Nnoitra. Just don't expect Ichigo to be doing all the work.'_

_Rukia had pushed Ichigo out the door after he had grabbed his wallet and stood in the front doorway facing Nnoitra. He knew from past experience that you shouldn't mess with the midget when it came to Ichigo. That didn't mean that he was afraid of the woman._

_'Tch. What the fuck're you yacking on 'bout?'_

_'I mean that you better wise up if you think Ichigo is going to put up with your crap. Ichigo is my best friend and you know as well as I do that he is still hurting. He doesn't say anything about it because he doesn't want people to worry about him, but he's useless at hiding it.'_

_Nnoitra raised his visible eyebrow but said nothing. All he knew was that Ichigo was hot, and that he wasn't gonna let the younger male get away from him without a fight._

Once Grimmjow had come out of his temporary paralysis, he began to debate whether or not to go through with what his conscience was telling him to do. It involved going behind Ichigo's back for a second and possibly pissing him off for an eternity if he made the wrong choice.

As much as he loved seeing Ichigo in those incredible trousers, he hated the fact that Ichigo was more upset than he was putting on and pretending that he was okay with it. Which he most certainly wasn't, not at all.

There was a constant grinding inside Grimmjow telling him to just give in and phone Nnoitra. Ichigo was going to kill him for it. That was a definite. Grimmjow prayed that it was going to work out eventually.

Sneaking back down the hall to the bathroom, Grimmjow pulled out his phone and dialled Nnoitra's mobile. He kept listening out for Ichigo who may or may not be sneaking back down to check to see if his suspicions were correct. That Grimmjow had gone in there to wipe the blood off his face, that is.

It took several tries to get through initially, and Grimmjow was getting more and more pissed off by the second. The answer he got was gruff and unpleasant.

'Why the fuck're ya callin' me?'

'I thought you might like to know we got ourselves a little situation down here, is all. But if you're not interested in what your _fiancé _has decided to do this time, it don't bother me one bit.' Grimmjow growled back.

'Why? What the hell's he doin now?' Grimmjow smirked when Nnoitra actually sounded afraid. With good reason. Ichigo was well known for his elaborate pay backs, _hint hint._

'Well … I'm afraid we got ourselves a Code: Leather.'

The Code: Leather Alert. It makes grown men – who knew Nnoitra anyway – cower in fear when Grimmjow gave the announcement that a full scale panic was in order.

Originating from when one, Ichigo Kurosaki, decided to wear his incredibly tight leather trousers. Grimmjow would phone once he saw and gave a time limit for the other men's viewing pleasure, then tell them to look away and push Ichigo back into whatever room he emerged from.

Sightings of bloody noses and/or fainting would resolve in definite bloody noses and/or broken bones. It depended on the severity of the case.

Grimmjow's most memorable Code Leather incident involved the arrival of several ambulances and an expected cancellation of a night out. For the injured that is.

_'Ichi you look fuckin' amazing, but why the hell did ya have to do this to us tonight?' Came the whiny response from Renji, who was hit upside the head by Rukia. Even though she agreed wholeheartedly, it was still weird for your boyfriend to ogle your best _male_ friend's ass._

_'What the hell're you going on about you damn pineapple?'_

_Grimmjow quickly glared in Renji's direction to make sure he didn't tell Ichigo about the whole 'system'. It was bad enough Nnoitra knew that everyone knew. Nobody wanted to deal with a pissed off Ichigo for not telling him after all this time fearing for their lives from Nnoitra's wrath._

_'Um … well …'_

_'You always grab everyone's attention! Save some for the still single men!' Keigo. God he was an idiot but he pulled through when you needed a quick save._

_'Well don't be so clingy. Women hate it.' Ichigo said in a quite blasé manner._

_''Since when were you a ladies expert?' Keigo grumbled to himself._

_'Okay, everyone get a good look while you can. I'm going to make a call.' He made a quick exit before Ichigo could question him and got on the phone to Nnoitra._

_'Hey, ya fucker - '_

_'No time. It's a Code: Leather.'_

_'What colour?'_

_'Is that really important?'_

_'What fuckin' colour!'_

_'It's a red.' And what a fine ass red it was. _It would've looked better on Shiro though …

_'How many? How many fuckin' pervs are lookin' at what's mine?'_

_'Uh … six nose bleeds and I think one is about to faint ..._

_'Five minutes. Get him outta sight.' The line went dead._

_Grimmjow ran back into the living room. And grabbed Ichigo twirling him around once and shoving him back into his bedroom. How Ichigo had not clicked onto this, Grimmjow did not know._

_'Okay. We got approximately 2 minutes. Ya may want ta get rid of yer blood trails now.' There was a rush of men moving towards the kitchen or bathroom to wash off the incriminating evidence. Almost everyone was back in their seats before they heard the crash of the front door._

_'Act natural.'_

_'Nnoitra?' Ichigo chose that moment to exit his room and notice that a picture frame had fallen off a side table in the rush. Nnoitra came into the living room the second Ichigo bent over to retrieve it._

_Everyone paled as Nnoitra saw Ichigo's compromising position. Which just so happened to be with his pert ass facing the rest of the room, making nose bleeds flow anew._

_'Hit the deck!' Grimmjow yelled and watched how everyone moved simultaneously for cover. He laughed as the first person Nnoitra went for happened to be Keigo, poor guy. He went in ambulance number 1._

_There was a total of 5 ambulances called. Some supporting people with minor injuries as well as the more serious cases. Ichigo could only watch horrified as his living room was destroyed and his friends went flying various directions across the room._

_He should have been angry - fuck that - furious. But seeing Nnoitra being that passionate just turn him on so much it was unreal._

_'Nnoi …'_

_Nnoitra's eye snapped to Ichigo's body that was reaching up to the zip on his top, steadily pulling it down._

_'Nnoi-baby … I need you so bad right now …'_

_Grimmjow looked between them once and with a roll of his eyes, pulled out his phone to ring for a few ambulances. He quickly dodged out of the way as Nnoitra flew at Ichigo and slammed his little lover against the nearest wall._

_Grimmjow took this as his cue to usher everyone who could still walk out of the door. No one protested as they wished to leave with their lives. Grimmjow bypassed Keigo and laughed when he saw the pleading eyes. He still found it funny but understood that no one would want to be emotionally scarred by the sounds of Ichigo being fucked against a wall. Grimmjow had already gone through that experience one to many times._

_Ichigo moaned deeply as Nnoitra's long tongue entered his willing, eager mouth. He pulled at Nnoitra's head to bring his lover closer. Nnoitra nudged Ichigo's legs apart and didn't hesitate in drawing up the leather clad limbs up around his waist. _

_There was no time to waist with foreplay here, Nnoitra wanted Ichigo writhing against the closest hard surface and if that was the wall, so be it. Ichigo's line of thought was very similar._

_'Ah, Nno~i …' Ichigo moaned even louder as Nnoitra reached between his thighs to find the zipper on his red leather pants. Ichigo ignored how his clothes were becoming covered with his friends' blood as Nnoitra's hands ran over his body in an attempt to take his clothes off. Luckily for Nnoitra, the particular pair of trousers Ichigo was wearing had a zipper running from the top of Ichigo's ass right through to the front. Nnoitra had thanked all that is holy for the genius that had created them. That way Nnoitra got to feel the soft leather – second only to Ichigo's bare skin – whilst he drove his Berry into ecstasy. So convenient for quickies, and of course Ichigo was going commando._

_Nnoitra groaned as Ichigo's erection bounced from its sinfully tight confines. He lavished Ichigo's collarbone as his lover whined at the cold air on his length. Ichigo moved to hold on tightly to Nnoitra's shoulders to support himself as best he could, while Nnoitra's fingers went to his mouth._

_'Suck em good, Ichi.'_

_Ichigo took them in greedily, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Nnoitra ground into his uncovered erection. Nnoitra removed the fingers quickly, knowing he would soon lose it if Ichigo kept looking at him as lustily as he was._

_'Nnoi-baby … Please, ah … need you …'_

_How could any sane man say no to that? Nnoitra prepared Ichigo's tight entrance as best and as quickly as he could while Ichigo was nibbling on his pulse point, his secret weakness. He tilted Ichigo's head back to capture his lovers lips. Dominating Ichigo's mouth as he undid his trousers and pushed them down, also glad he went commando on a regular basis. He pushed past the ring of resistance, nipping at Ichigo's lower lip in warning as his lover's eyes fluttered closed._

_'Oi. Eyes open.' In his lusty daze, Ichigo obeyed willingly. 'I want yer eyes on no one but me, Ichi.'_

_He set up a rapid pace off the bat, knowing that Ichigo could take and preferred it rough._

_'Yesssss … Nnoi!' Ichigo's grip on his shoulders tightened and Nnoitra relished in the pain, loving that Ichigo could give as good as he gets. 'Hurts so good, Nnoi!'_

_Ichigo's hands buried themselves in Nnoitra's sleek black hair and crashed their mouths together in a lascivious kiss that left them panting but still wanting more. Ichigo pushed back onto Nnoitra's length as their rhythm became erratic._

_'Nnoi … I'm gonna … g-gonna …'_

_'Let go, Ichi. Just let go.' Nnoitra breathed into Ichigo's ear._

_'AH! Nnoi!' Ichigo arched into Nnoitra's body as he came, spraying Nnoitra's clothed chest with his come. Nnoitra kissed Ichigo's neck, sucked on his sensitive spot as he continued to thrust with wild abandon. The way Ichigo's muscles clamped down on his length had him coming quickly, deep within the tight passage._

_Nnoitra rested his head on the wall behind Ichigo, not wanting to pull out of Ichigo. At all, ever again. He knew it would sound corny, but this is where he wanted to be. With Ichigo, _in _Ichigo, till he couldn't breathe any more._

_Ichigo lay butterfly kisses on every available inch of skin as he regained his breath, loving the feel of Nnoitra's length within him. His head dropped to rest on Nnoitra's shoulder. He caught sight of their joined bodies and couldn't help getting turned on again. He could tell Nnoitra was feeling the same way by the increase of pressure against his prostate, the gentle rocking of Nnoitra's hips providing a delicious friction that had him instantly begging for more._

_Nnoitra hooked his arms under Ichigo's knees as he walked them into their bedroom, ignoring the wailing of sirens as the paramedics had arrived to transport Keigo out of there._

_They didn't hear as Grimmjow told a paramedic bluntly. 'Don't worry, they are _more_ than fine. Just get this guy outta here.'_

_As the sounds of heavy lovemaking began to ring out through the apartment once again, Grimmjow briefly wondered how Ichigo was going to react when he saw all the bloodstains …_

Grimmjow hadn't walked two steps into the main room before he was being kicked out of the apartment.

'What the fu -?'

'Get out.'

Nnoitra. He turned to yell at the lanky bastard but was met with a door in his face. He stood listening through the door for approximately five minutes before he high-tailed it out of there. He wasn't sure Nnoitra would forgive him for getting hard listening to his fiancé's moans as he was screwed against the front door.

* * *

A/N: I do love NnoiIchi. It's my very close second favourite after GrimmIchi. Yes, another addition to my BYW AU, a little more of the past which is always fun! Not entirely sure what I would write about the future, but oh well. XD

If any one can think of a situation that they can see in their future, or past, let me know so I can ponder and work on somethings!

For anyone who reads my other fics, I have a poll on my profile for which ones you want updated more. Just so I know which ones you want me to update faster and what not.

Thank you, FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
